Les fragments musicaux
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: Des morceaux d'hetalia en pagaille, et avec la bande-son, s'il vous plaît ! Différents univers, UA ou historique, différents personnages et une multitude de sentiments. Amour, haine, jalousie, surprise ou tristesse s'entremêlent aux sons de mélodies...
1. Sweet song

Je commence cette série de... trucs, avec une relation que j'aime bien : Ukraine et Russie/Biélorussie, un peu hors du temps, il n'y a pas de contexte particulier. Je les trouve touchants, pur fluff donc, comme on dit.

La chanson est _As you are now_ de Suzanne Vega, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps

(Le rating est là juste parce que la suivante (les suivantes, même) ne sera pas aussi pleine de bons sentiments, ahem.)

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Un rayon de soleil jouait dans ses cheveux blonds. Il dansait en rythme alors que le vélo roulait sur le petit chemin de terre, tressautait sur les pierres. La jeune femme finit par en descendre en apercevant enfin la petite maison de bois, l'isba, où ils passaient leurs vacances. Elle eut un rire attendrit en les voyant, allongés sur le plancher de la terrasse. Ils dormaient, bercés par le soleil d'après-midi et le murmure paisible de la rivière qui glissait à quelques pas.

Katya s'approcha d'eux, ses pieds chaussés de sandales glissaient sans bruit. Elle posa avec douceur son vélo sur le sol, attrapa le sac de toile suspendu au guidon. Elle s'arrêta près des dormeurs. Une larme perla dans ses grands yeux bleus.

_I will take up all your tears_

_Salty tissues through the years_

_Spread them in the sun to dry_

_Diamonds from each time you cry_

Elle les aimait tellement qu'elle aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras, les garder tout contre elle pour toujours. Leurs peaux chaudes de soleil chasseraient tous les mauvais rêves. Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Ivan, il dormait la bouche entrouverte, révélant ses dents de lait. Il en manquait quelques-unes et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec tendresse son petit frère.

_I will treasure all your teeth_

_Your laughter and the pearls beneath_

_Keep them in a cardboard box_

_Through the tickings and the tocks_

Natasha remua, ses petits pieds s'agitèrent dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle avait toujours eu cet adorable air boudeur lorsqu'elle dormait. Agitée par un vent léger, une mèche de cheveu blond flottait sur son front. Katya la remit sagement derrière l'oreille de sa petite sœur, elle caressa quelques instants la petite tête endormie.

_I will gather all your hair_

_Floating in the sultry air_

_We will make a braid of gold_

_For you to keep when you are old_

Elle se pencha sur sa sœur, embrassa sa petite joue ronde. Elle sentait le savon et cette odeur lactée qu'ont les jeunes enfants, Natasha était presque encore un bébé… Katya effleura de ses lèvres le front d'Ivan, son petit homme de sept ans... Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait fondre de tendresse à ce point, cette découverte la rendait heureuse. Le sac de toile qui attendait, posé sur les marches de bois, lui rappela qu'elle devait ranger les courses. Elle le prit, chantonnant doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, ses trésors.

_Now I kiss your milky skin_

_Sheet of silk and soul within'_

_Put this kiss upon your brow_

_Treasure you as you are now_


	2. Regret song

Un peu moins de bons sentiments, je l'avais dit ! Mmh, ça reste dans les environs du K+ pour l'avertissement, non ? J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à me rappeler de ces machins.

Bref, j'ai un peu plus travaillé sur la mise en forme de ce texte, je ne sais pas si ça a changé grand chose au final... Bah, ça reste toujours une jolie chanson de regret, non ?

Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fics qui exploraient ce côté de la relation entre Arthur et Francis ( France et England, allez.), pour moi la mort de Jeanne d'Arc a été une ombre sur la conscience des deux, j'ai eu envie d'en faire quelque chose.

Un Francis qui divague, donc, au son de _A ton étoile_ de Noir désir. Je trouvais ça évident de ne pas utiliser une chanson en anglais cette fois, ça aurait été peut être un peu ironique pour parler de la mort de Jeanne, brûlée par les anglais (et les français, ahem).

* * *

« _Sous la lumière en plein _

_E__t dans l'ombre en silence_ »

Il marchait dans la clarté artificielle des lampadaires. Un pas alcoolisé après l'autre.

« _S__i tu cherches un abri inac__c__essible_

_Dis-toi qu'il n'est pas loin_

_Et qu'on y brille à ton étoile_ »

Le ciel était délavé, couleur de cendre. Pas de nuit, pas d'étoiles.

« _À __ ton étoile_ »

Il avait trop bu. Il buvait toujours trop ce jour-là. Comme s'il pouvait noyer dans le vin toute sa rancœur, tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface comme d'atroces éclats de balles. Mais rien ne se noyait, rien ne se laissait oublier. Il n'oubliait rien. Et toujours les affreux petits morceaux de plomb trouaient allègrement sa conscience.

« _Petite sœur de mes nuits_

_Ça m'a manqué tout ça_

_Quand tu sauvais la face à bien d'autres que moi_

_Sache que je n'oublie rien_

_Ni qu'on efface_

_À __ ton étoile_ »

Non, pas des balles. Pas du plomb. Des charbons ardents. Des bouts de comète, des morceaux d'étoiles filantes.

« _Toujours à l'horizon_

_Des soleils qui s'inclinent..._»

Son monde vacillait dangereusement. Le vin lui enflammait l'esprit, bien plus fort qu'un tison chauffé à blanc. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front couvert de sueur, rejeta les mèches blondes qui y collaient. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer ce soir. Il avait envie de mourir et de Le tuer. Des envies de suicide et de meurtre… Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Mon étoile… »

Qu'avait-il fait d'elle ? De sa princesse, de sa guerrière, de sa sainte ? De son enfant et son amour ? Qu'en avaient-ils fait ? Un cadavre noirci.

« _Comme on n'a pas le choix, il nous reste le cœur_

_Tu peux cracher, même rire !  
_

_Et tu le dois à ton étoile_ »

Francis était ivre. De rage, de désespoir, d'amour perdu. Francis était un joyeux bouffon et les gens joyeux sont toujours ceux qui cachent le plus de larmes amères. Il aurait dû pleuvoir ce jour-là. Des trombes d'eau. Le soleil aurait dû s'éteindre. Francis était bouffé par l'amertume et le mauvais vin. Il s'était saoulé pour ne plus entendre les voix dans sa tête. Les voix qu'elle entendait. Qu'ils entendaient.

« _À Marcos à la joie_

_À la beauté des rêveurs_

_À la mélancolie_

_À l'espoir qui nous tient_ »

Une Nation ne devrait pas s'attacher à un humain. Pas comme lui il l'avait fait. Les hommes étaient leur force, un homme leur faiblesse. Il l'avait trouvé risible au début, la petite paysanne lorraine. Elle était si frêle… Avec sa coupe de cheveux d'homme et ses armures, et ses chevaux et ses batailles et ses victoires si éclatantes et pleines d'espoir parce qu'elle était portée par sa Foi par son Amour de Dieu et de la France et oh il l'avait tellement aimé sa petite paysanne son étoile sa fille sa fierté mais il y avait aussi eu sa défaite et sa.

Mort.

« _À__ la santé du feu_

_Et de la flamme_

_À __ ton étoile_ »

C'est lui qui aurait dû brûler ce jour-là.


	3. Revenge song

Je me suis toujours demandée comment Gilbert, aka la Prusse, avait fait pour revenir emmerder tout le monde après avoir été dissolu, mis en pièces, toussa. Et surtout, je me suis demandée ce qu'il avait ressenti. Probalement de la trahison, de la colère et une grosse envie de vengeance, m'a soufflé mon penchant pour la drama. Et hop. Here it goes.

La chanson est l'awesome _Another one bites the dust_ par l'awesomement mort trop tôt Freddy Mercury. De Queen. Oui, je l'ai massacré et découpé en petits bouts pour le bien du texte. Désolée.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Machine guns ready to go**

Il attendait. Adossé à la porte, son pied battant la mesure, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. _Nonchalant_. Ouais, il avait la classe. Définitivement la classe. Son sourire moqueur aux lèvres et sa rage ancrée jusqu'à la plus infime de ses merveilleuses cellules. Oh, il pouvait attendre comme ça pendant très longtemps.

_« Are you ready ? Are you ready ? »_

Oh ouais, tu parles qu'il était prêt. La chanson qui tournait en boucle depuis plus d'une heure dans son discman lui avait donné le temps de se préparer. Il ne connaissait pas le chanteur et il s'en foutait. Il venait de piquer l'appareil à un type qui ne faisait pas assez gaffe. _Bouffon_. Mais il avait de bons goûts musicaux. Il devait avoir la rage maintenant. Comme le chanteur. Le mec avait la rage, ça s'entendait bien. Et Gilbert aussi avait la rage. Et ça le faisait ricaner. Il ricanait toujours quand il était écœuré. Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être écœuré.

**Are you hanging on the edge of your seat ?**  
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip,**  
**To the sound of the beat**

Par Elle. Par Lui. Par Eux. Par cette bande de bouffons qui l'avait renvoyé à la poussière d'où il était sorti. Et même elle, elle n'avait pas voulu de lui.

**Another one bites the dust**.

Mais c'était fini ! Il était de retour. Génialement de retour, même. Prêt. Génialement prêt.

**Another one bites the dust**.

Awesomement prêt à leur faire bouffer la poussière, comme un juste retour des choses. Mais c'était ses mots qu'ils allaient se manger au lieu d'une rafale de bastos. Les balles valaient bien les mots.

**And another one gone, and another one gone...**  
**Another one bites the dust.**  
**Hey, I'm gonna get you too !**  
**Another one bites the dust.**

Et le chanteur l'avait compris. Gilbert avait dû probablement rater quelques siècles depuis sa… Son petit tour du côté « infini ». Mais au final, il ne regrettait pas que ces putains de limbes l'aient recraché dans les années 80. La musique était bonne. La colère était bonne. Les fringues étaient cools.

_Awesome_.

La question était, qui allait morfler en premier ? Y avait quand même une putain de liste.

Par exemple, tous ces bâtards qui l'avaient dissolu. Hier tu existais. Aujourd'hui t'existes plus. Simple, efficace. Ils l'avaient rayé de la carte d'une simple décision. États-Unis. Russie. Angleterre. Et France qui était là. Son pote. Son bon vieux pote Francis ! Cette tapette qui s'était écrasée dans son coin en pleurnichant comme si c'était LUI la victime !

**You took me for everything that I had,**  
**And kicked me out on my own.**

**Are you happy ? Are you satisfied ?**

FAUX. Mais, étrangement depuis que son mégalo de frère avait perdu la guerre, les autres le considéraient comme l'incarnation du mal. Il fallait bien un perdant, après tout mon brave monsieur ! Si on a même plus de bouc émissaire sur le dos de qui tout mettre, où va le monde ! Ou un mouton noir à sacrifier, n'est-ce pas, pour sceller la paix. Gilbert s'était souvent demandé si son albinisme le faisait ressembler à une cible potentielle. Ça attirait l'œil, après tout.

Malheureusement, il était génial, il avait toujours raison. Et on l'avait sacrifié sur l'autel de la paix.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Oh, non loin de là ! Gilbert ricana. Il avait eu le temps de ruminer des siècles de rancœurs. Le résultat était affreux, mais le monde était affreux. Alors, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Son frère le premier. Il lui avait tout donné, l'autre lui avait tout pris. Donnez-leur la main ils vous dévorent le bras.

**How long can you stand the heat ?**  
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip,**  
**To the sound of the beat**.

Hongrie aussi. Son bon vieux copain d'enfance. Qui lui enfonçait sa poêle dans la tronche à la moindre occasion pour oublier qu'elle ne serait jamais un mec. Elle au moins, elle ne lui avait rien pris. Même pas foutue d'accepter la moindre chose qui venait de lui.

Et est-ce que c'était seulement la peine de parler de cette vieille tapette autrichienne ? Monseigneur Edelstein-des-bouffons-priez-pour-nous. Gerbant. Ils avaient été dans la même galère avec cette foutue défaite à la con. Mais comme par hasard, le petit monsieur Parfait s'en était tiré ! Et plus que bien tiré.

Gilbert crispa les lèvres en un rictus méprisant. Il attendait avec une certaine excitation que les premiers trous du cu-, ouh pardon, _pays_, débarquent à ce meeting inutile comme ils aimaient tant en faire. Il imaginait déjà leurs visages surpris, les yeux exorbités, les bouches grandes ouvertes. Et la culpabilité. Oh oui, il attendait de voir naître dans leurs yeux cette culpabilité écœurante, ce regret à la petite semaine, ce truc dégueulasse qui vous donne une sale tête le matin dans la glace. Et lui, il serait là pour leur tendre le miroir. La preuve-plus-ou-moins-vivante de leur crime. Prêt à leur renvoyer leurs actes en pleine figure par sa seule présence ! N'était-ce pas awesome ?

**There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man,**  
**And bring him to the ground**  
**You can beat him,**  
**You can cheat him,**  
**You can treat him bad,**  
**And leave him when he's down**  
**But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you**  
**I'm standing on my own two feet**  
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip,**  
**Repeating the sound of the beat.**

L'éternité avait un goût fade. Un goût de poussière et de feuille morte.

La vengeance avait un goût amer.

Gilbert vit arriver les premières nations.

Et le chewing-gum qu'il mastiquait depuis tout à l'heure explosa en une bulle mentholée.

* * *

"Plop" fit le chewing-gum.

"Request ?" fit Jelly.

J'ai encore quelques idées mais je serais curieuse de savoir les votre ! Que ce soit une chanson&un pairing/perso ou une chanson tout court, un pairing/perso tout court, je m'exécuterais. Enfin, si l'idée me plait. :D


	4. Goodbye song

Je pensais balancer un nouveau fragment avec pour personnage Belarus, mais étant donné qu'elle est dans Sweet song et que, bon, la variété y a que ça de vrai... UsUk (ok, Arthie est dans Regret song.)! Mais attention, pour moi ces deux-là c'est tout sauf une relation amoureuse. (Bon, déjà j'ai du mal avec l'inceste, peu importe le pairing)Je vois Arthur dans le rôle du grand frère-qui-se-prend-pour-le-père-et-donc-forcément-il-abuse (les frères/soeurs qui jouent un rôle parental, sont souvent plus dur, je trouve. Sauf Ukraine.) et Alfie, c'est le petit-frère-avec-de-grandes-ambitions-qui-ne-veut-pas-ressembler-à-Arthy-parce-que-c'est-un-vieux.

Et comme je suis amoureuse de Cat Stevens, j'en ai profité pour coller _Father and son_ ! (qui va d'ailleurs parfaitement bien à la situation...tellement bien, que parfois j'ai eu l'impression de faire de la traduction. Ahem) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Arthur -**

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just relax, take it easy._

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

_There's so much you have to know._

Ton indépendance ? Alfed, tu es encore un enfant. Ça serait irresponsable de ma part de te lâcher dans la nature comme ça. Tu es jeune. Tu n'as rien vu. Je suis responsable de toi et tant que tu vivras ici, c'est moi qui déciderais des règles. Ne me réponds pas ! Écoute moi quand je te parle. Va ranger ta chambre. Sois un bon garçon. Arrêtes de faire l'idiot. Réfléchis avant d'agir. Fais attention en traversant. Ne mets pas tes coudes sur la table. Brosses toi les dents après chaque repas. Couvres toi mieux que ça, il fait froid dehors…

**Arthur -**

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,_

_To be calm when you've found something going on._

_But take your time, think a lot,_

_Why, think of everything you've got._

_For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not._

Ce n'est qu'une lubie de gamin, ça passera. C'est bien d'avoir des rêves mais ça ne sert à rien de s'y accrocher comme il le fait. Il croit que je n'ai jamais été jeune… Alfred, souviens toi de mes histoires de pirates. Celles que je te racontais pour t'endormir. Son tour viendra, mais il faut qu'il se calme. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il a tout le temps qu'il faut pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il me rendra fier, Alfred, mais pour l'instant il n'est qu'un gosse.

* * *

**Alfred -**

_How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again._

_It's always been the same, same old story._

_From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen._

_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away._

_I know I have to go._

Il ne veut rien comprendre, il ne m'écoute jamais. Je dois toujours me taire et apprendre. C'est toujours la même rengaine avec Arthur ! Il se la joue vieux sage, mais il ne comprend pas. Ne comprend pas que moi je vois au-delà de ça. Ce n'est plus une histoire d'argent de poche ou de permission de minuit ! J'ai la tête dans les nuages et je sens au fond de moi quelque chose bouger. Quelque chose de grand ! Je construirais des tours touchant le ciel. Et le chemin que je dois emprunter ne passe plus par lui. Il m'étouffe. Il faut que je me casse. Il faut que je parte.

**Alfred -**

_All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,_

_It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it._

_If they were right, Id agree, but it's them you know not me._

_Now theres a way and I know that I have to go away._

_I know I have to go._

(Arthur- _stay stay stay, why must you go and_

_Make this decision alone?_ )

Tu m'y as forcé, à partir, à te faire la guerre. Toutes ces larmes, c'est de ta faute. Tu ne voulais rien comprendre, tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. Je veux vivre, je veux être quelqu'un, moi ! Je le sentais au fond, il fallait que je parte, il fallait que je te quitte. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile, et je te serais toujours reconnaissant pour ça… Je ne suis pas un ingrat Arthur, quoique tu en dises. Mais je devais partir. Pour construire mes tours qui touchent les nuages. Restes dans ta maison en brique rouge Arthur. Bois ton thé. Parles avec tes fées. Ne m'oublie pas tout de suite. Continue de lire tes livres devant la cheminée, même en été. Épile tes sourcils. Arrête avec la broderie. Ne m'oublie pas trop vite. Je te remercie pour tout. Il faut que j'y aille. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.


	5. Interlude

Allez, je m'étais pourtant promis de pas écrire sur du AusHun avant AU MOINS le 8ème chap, mais... j'ai craqué. C'est dur de résister à son OTP xD

Pourquoi "Interlude" comme titre pour ce chapitre ? Parce que au contraire de toutes les autres chansons, la BO de ce texte est un morceau classique, je voulais marquer la rupture. Interlude façon romance sans paroles, donc ! J'ai choisi_ Liebestraum_ ou R_êve d'amour_ composé par Franz Liszt. Parce que 1)Liszt est hongrois, 2)C'est un sacré BG, 3)Rêve d'amour, quoi. Faut écouter pour comprendre. A part celui-là, j'ai d'autre morceaux qui me rappellent ce couple, mais je ferais mon top liste une autre fois, hein.

* * *

Il y avait décidément quelque chose de beau dans sa façon de caresser légèrement le bord vernis du piano, juste avant de s'y asseoir. Il y mettait toujours une nonchalance extraordinaire… Comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, après toutes ces années, tout ce temps passé à faire sonner sa musique. La sienne ou celle des autres, peu importe, cela restait la sienne. Pour elle, le piano restait un monstre de légende, noir et luisant, que seul le musicien pouvait apprivoiser. Il y avait toujours eu ce lien entre Roderich et son instrument. Elle n'avait jamais tout à fait compris ce qui reliait l'autrichien à la musique, ses théories s'entremêlaient dans un brouillard confus. Il jouait chaque jour, plusieurs heures d'affilées. Parfois au milieu de la nuit, elle était réveillée par une mélodie lointaine. Et toujours, elle avait cette pensée « Pourquoi, pour qui.. ? ». Il était dur de savoir s'il jouait pour son bon plaisir ou pour la personne à ses côtés. Son visage était impénétrable, il ne souriait pas aux anges comme le faisait Feliciano lorsqu'il peignait pour quelqu'un. Roderich cachait admirablement bien ses émotions après des années de pratique avec tous ces requins diplomates, pensez-vous ! A quelques rares occasions, elle l'avait surpris à sourire en jouant et c'était d'une façon si douce et si légère que son cœur en avait raté un battement. Évidemment à chaque fois il s'était aperçu de sa présence et l'avait renvoyé aux cuisines en dissimulant (mal) son embarras.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour savoir le nom du morceau, mais il s'agissait toujours du même, du moins elle le croyait. Parfois elle rêvassait, les mains jointes sur le manche de son balai, le menton posé par-dessus. Peut-être était-ce pour elle ce sourire, ce morceau, cette mélancolie douce, oui, peut-être… Et alors, elle souriait. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'arrêter à la porte du petit salon, là où était le piano. Et elle écoutait, les yeux clos. La musique faisait naître des images derrière ses paupières. La plaine hongroise, la puzta sur laquelle elle galopait enfant. Une valse lente et des murmures d'eau claire. La lumière du soleil d'après-midi. Des cascades, des sourires. Et cet envol de notes qui lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois, au point qu'elle doive s'adosser au mur, un pan de sa robe entre ses doigts. Mon dieu, elle en aurait pleuré. On disait de sa langue à elle qu'elle était barbare, qu'elle sonnait mal, qu'elle était rude. Ces gens n'avaient jamais lu ses poètes. On pouvait exprimer tant de choses, de façons si multiples avec son langage… La mélancolie, la nostalgie, l'amertume de l'exil, le tendre souvenir de la patrie. On ne pouvait pas traduire si facilement le hongrois. Il y a des choses qu'on ne pouvait dire que dans une seule langue.

Oui, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut dire que dans une seule langue.

Et aujourd'hui, elle savait. Ce Liszt et son rêve d'amour, compositeur de ce morceau qui amenait les larmes et un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un homme de son peuple, de sa terre. Et les questions qui naviguaient dans sa tête ressemblaient à une tempête, aujourd'hui. Depuis tout ce temps Roderich jouait pour elle, et son sourire, et le lent balancier de sa tête, et le ballet de ses mains, et tout ça, c'était pour elle ? Pour de vrai… ? Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant sa naïveté feinte et sa joie sincère, comme spectatrice de son propre bonheur. Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Parce qu'elle se mariait demain. Parce que les mots ne servaient plus à rien entre Roderich et elle, depuis longtemps. C'était le jeu du « Tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais », un jeu de miroir, perpétuel. C'était bien. Tout était bien. Roderich jouait.


End file.
